What's in a name?
by Bookworm452
Summary: "What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet?" - Romeo and Juliet. Just because Rogue took the cure doesn't mean it would last forever. Changing your name doesn't change who you are.


**A/N: A True Blood cross-over with X-Men movie series. I've been wanting to write this since I watched the first season of True Blood and the first X-Men movie in one day; also the X-Men: Days of Future Past trailer helped with this. I'm only at episode 3 in season 3, so this takes place around episode 6? IDK. Before Jessica is introduced, after Sookie and Bill are officially going out. BTW, I have no idea if that phone number is real, I just typed in a random load of numbers and Layfette says nothing because I can't write for his character. Although I have just found out that Rogue won't be in the next movie! Very annoyed! :/ She better be in Apocalypse (out in 2015 or 2016)!**

**Another note, I had a plan but it got deleted! So this one-shot is just… crappy and lame. I apologise in advance.**

Sookie sighed, biting her thumb as she surveyed the crowd in Merlotte's; barely registering Tara's hateful rant about the uniforms. Sookie herself didn't mind them; the short-shorts were a reminder that she could actually have human contact. Unlike before… She shook her head, her blonde ponytail wobbling all over. That was she wore all of those girly, summer dress; simply because she no longer absolutely had to cover up every inch of skin.

She fiddled with the thin chain around her neck before Andy Bellefleur motioned her over. She plastered a fake grin on her face and walked over.

"Hey there, sheriff, what can I get ya?"

"Erm, I'll just have a beer. Thanks."

Sookie nodded, grabbing a bottle from under the counter and snapping it open. Bill approached the bar, Andy's face became reproachful as the vampire neared. Her tanned skin began to feel itchy and irritable, she pursed her lips.

"That'll be $2.50." She told him and Andy, groaning and moaning about the price, took the bottle from her. Their fingers barely grazing each other when the sheriff suddenly choked. Dull, dark veins illuminating on his face for a brief second before he collapsed and fell from the chair. Bill blurred over to him, picking him up off of the floor. No, no. No!

"No," She whispered before raising her voice. "NO!"

Sookie's eyes began to burn with tears and she ran to the kitchen, ignoring Sam's, Tara's and Bill's yells of her name. Layfette and Terry gave her a questioning looks that she ignored as she huddled into a corner. God, no! Her skin prickled as the kitchen door burst open. Sam, Tara and Bill burst in, closely followed by Jason, who had a concerned look on his face.

"What the hell, Sook?" He questioned as the four of them walked closer. She began to sob and shake her head.

"Seriously, Sook." Tara added, edging closer.

"Sookie, you don't perhaps have another ability that you didn't tell us about?" Bill questioned.

"Don't." She said, swallowing. "Don't come any closer."

They ignored her. NO! She flailed her arms around.

"DON'T!" She yelled. Bill stepped closer and closer, inches away from her bare skin. She began to cry harder, gripping her dyed blonde roots with a fake tanned hand. He reached a hand out towards her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked, sounding lost. Through the tears in her eyes, she could barely make out their anxious faces.

"Do you have a phone on you?"

"Yes." Sam replied, taking the phone out of his jeans pocket. She knew the number, she knew it off by heart.

"I need you to call somebody for me." Sookie replied. "07562 728205."

He called the number and pressed the speaker button. The dial tone echoed around the room for a minute before a gravelly, very masculine voice answered.

"Who is this?" He answered.

"Sam, Sam Merlotte. I own a bar in Bon Temps-" Sam's reply was cut off.

"Never heard of it and I don't care."

"Right. Erm… I have an employee here, who's freaking out and told me to call this number."

"Does this employee have a name?" The voice asked, with a light sarcastic lilt to his voice.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Sorry bub, never heard of her."

"She's 5'5, blonde, tanned, brown eyes… Skinny…" Sam replied lamely. The voice mumbled something intelligible that they obviously weren't meant to hear as it was impossible to decipher.

"Southern accent, gap between her two front teeth?" He asked.

Sam paused, looking at Sookie. "Yeah."

There was a shuffle and sound of groaning wood. "I'm on my way."

The call disconnected, and he pocketed his voice. Sookie didn't like the look on Bill's face. Tara stepped forward, holding a hand out to Sookie.

"Come on." She said.

"No! No, don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Can I do anything?" Tara asked.

"Go to my car. There's some clothes in my trunk… Could you bring me them?"

* * *

Sookie emerged from the bathroom, swallowing harshly as every single eye in the room turned towards her. Their voices flittering through her head, until they were screaming and she focused on Bill's mind. A peaceful, serene quiet began to desend upon her and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She headed to the table, beginning to sweat in the Lousianna heat and sat down opposite Sam, Tara and Bill. Jason hovered over the table; they all had wide eyes as they took in her outfit. The long plum scarf around her neck, the long sleeved dark green top that was tucked into her fore-arm length black gloves, her dark wash jeans that disappeared into her high heeled boots. She pulled her hair tie out and let her hair fall onto her shoulders.

"Sookie, you look…" Bill struggled for words.

"You're going to die of heat." Jason told her. She ignored him, biting her bottom lip. Everybody still stared.

"Where's Andy?"

"In the backroom," Sam replied. "He's sleeping off whatever happened."

She nodded, as the door opened. The sound of heavy motorcycle boots on wood seemed to echo through the silent bar. Bill whipped around, obviously alerted by the strange smell in the air, but Sookie kept her eyes on her gloved hands on the table. She could tell by Tara's and Sam's reactions who had arrived. The footfalls stopped at their table. A familiar sigh met her ears.

"So what kind of a name is Sookie?" He asked.

"I don't know." She murmured before raising her head to look at him. "What kind of a name is Wolverine?"

Logan looked the same as ever, dark brown hair stuck up on his head in his animalistic style, same for his side-burns and complete with the old leather jacket and jeans. Only difference was the lack of a cigar in his mouth. He cracked a grin.

"So it came back?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, kid. Did you really expect it to last? If you'd have been keeping up with the news, then you would have known."

"I'm sorry." Bill butted in. "I'm confused, what's going on?"

"Bill, this is Logan. He's an old friend of mine."

Bill held out his hand and Logan studied him for a few moments before shaking it. Sookie opened her mouth to say something but Logan cut her off, grinning.

"So you go by the name Sookie now? Not Marie?"

Sookie looked down, blushing as Logan laughed. She started to fiddle with the thin chain around her neck again, feeling incredibly nervous and sweaty.

"You still got those things?" He asked, motioning towards her neck.

"You said I could keep them…" She mumbled. Logan grinned.

"What are those things? You're always doing that." Sam said.

"It's some dogtags." She replied, pulling them out of her top where they were tucked in.

"Mine." Logan added.

"Sookie!" Tara cried.

Sookie furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Your hair." She replied.

Sookie grabbed a handful of her hair and looked at it. The blonde dye was dripping out of it. She ran to the bathroom, her weak hands barely able to push the door open. She immediately turned the tabs on and plunged her head into the water, rubbing all of the blonde dye out and drying her hair on a nearby towel. She glanced at herself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom and silence rang through the bar. She thought Tara's and Sam's eyes were going to pop out of their head. Jason's jaw dropped to the floor. Bill… She couldn't read his expression. She didn't look that bad, did she?

She caught her reflection in the night-darkened windows. Her hair was back to auburn brown, it's natural shade, and the two white streaks almost glowed in the lights it was so luminous. Sookie was gone, Rogue was back again.


End file.
